Network applications, such as web applications, may involve considerable amounts of code that has to be downloaded. Network applications are typically developed having numerous small files, with each file corresponding to a class or another functional groupings. Each of these files may be requested independently using separate application-level connections, but this may result in delays due to connection overhead. Also, execution of the network application may depend on having a particular file. A delay in downloading that particular file, e.g., due to an interrupted connection, causes the execution of the network application also to be delayed.